


Closing Night

by darveyftw



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darveyftw/pseuds/darveyftw
Summary: Harvey takes Donna to her closing night during 4x05. By the end of the show, he can't really wait for her to come out of her dressing room, so he makes a decision. Inspired by the edit of twitter user @Evenstar1002
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 17





	Closing Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeated, please be understanding if it contains any mistakes. Reviews and feedback is really welcomed.

She was just astonishing tonight. He can’t find any other word to describe her. It wasn't the first time he did go see her perform, she had her fair share of Harvey attention throughout their entire history, even though many of those times, she wasn’t really aware. Most of the time, he’d never even tell her he’s coming, and he’d just sneak out at the end of the show before all the actors could get out and mingle. But not tonight. Tonight, he sat proudly at the front row, eyeing her elegant movements after picking her up himself to her closing night, with a broad smile on his face and a bouquet behind his back. And god, was she a sight for sore eyes.

He had convinced himself he was doing this for Donna, but now, having spent the whole night watching her eloquently walk around the stage, pronouncing weird words he’s never heard before but with the most feminine way he’s ever heard, he found himself moved by her, and it was a feeling he couldn’t shake off easily.

Having agreed to meet in the hall after the show, so he can drop her off, he stood between the waves of people chatting, checked his phone, only 5 minutes after the show’s end, she’s probably still in her dressing room changing. He decided he’d wait for her, fighting the urge to just show up there. Hands buried in his pockets, he wandered his eyes around, watching the flashing lights and the unrecognizable faces around him, but only having one thought in his mind. Donna. He fidgeted in his place, rocked on his feet, fisted and relaxed his hands endlessly. 

_ Ah fuck it. _

Before he knew it, he was in the small hallway with the several doors that were certainly the actors’ dressing rooms. He paced the way, searching for a certain name and stopped abruptly when he read  **Donna Paulsen** on one of them. He took a deep breath, and lightly knocked three times. He felt like an infinity passed him by before he heard a distant “who is it?”

“Uhh, it’s me” he says and before he can add his name in case she didn’t recognize him, he hears her 

“Just a sec-ond”

One breath. Two breaths and the door swings open, showing a Donna in a long black dress with a cut reaching her thigh, and her hair still in braids from the play. He quickly eyes her leg peeking from underneath the black curtain, swallows hardly and looks at her

“Hey,” he smiles, “the show was amazing,” he says instead of just telling her he found  _ her  _ amazing, not really caring about the show that much, but he thought it might sound disrespectful as much as it may be taken as a compliment, so he swallows it along the lumb in his throat.

“Thank you,” she smiles back at him sheepishly, and opens the door wider for him.

“Come in, I just need to undo my hair and pack up my things,” she says, already on her way to the dressing table, “help yourself”

He enters the room, head looking around, almost shy as if he’s stepping into a territory he’s not allowed to be let into, seeing the private side of this huge actress he was watching, not just his secretary Donna. He almost feels like he’s fangirling, even if he gives zero fucks about theater, he can’t say the same for her. After all, he _ is a Donna fan.  _ Through all these years, even if the times he actually showed up to one of her plays and she knows about it are few, he never had the courage to come here, nor she had invited him, and he thought it was a safe call because what he's feeling right now, being here, isn’t helping at all.

He takes a seat in one of the few sofa chairs, leg on top of the other, and watches her half bare back turned to him, taking the small hair clippers off her head, one by one.

She’s slowly freeing her hair, looking straight ahead at her eyes on the mirror, and she can literally see the horrified look on her face. She’s fucking nervous. Of all the times Harvey has come to watch her play, he never came knocking at her room door, and she can see the gears turning in her head, thinking about what changed to have him here,  _ just behind her, _ and she thinks about what to say, what to do, the thought of him caring enough about her to come here nagging at her head, but she shoves it deep down, forcing herself to gather up, but she can’t tame down the butterflies she’s feeling in her stomach.

“So you wanna get dinner or something? You must be hungry”

“Yeah sure,” she looks at him from her shoulder, trying to act normal, but she’s more intrigued by him and the invitation. She’s almost  _ giddy. _

She hears him standing up, walking with faltering steps around the room, eyeing every object displayed. She finds his silence a bit tricky, and if she ever knows how to read Harvey Specter, she’d say she’s seeing some shyness in his demeanor, and if she can’t place her finger exactly on what’s happening with him, she can at least be sure she’s not the only one feeling nervous. So she tries to humor him a bit.

“So you liked the play, huh?”

He fires up his head, looking at her, eyebrows lifted. He purses his lips, then nods slowly

“Yeah, yeah… It’s quite something”

_ That, right there. Cut the bulshit Specter. _

“No it isn’t. You and I both know you give zero fucks about Shakespeare.”

“No, I don’t,” he answers, a shy smirk dancing on his face while still looking at her, “but you were amazing,” he adds, almost whispering, and she feels her knees slightly buckle, because even though she knows he appreciates her, he doesn’t say it outloud like this, and she feels kind of special, having Harvey Specter complementing her this openly. Because they don’t do this, ever, or so she thought.

“Thanks,” she says, and it comes out hoarsely but she clears her throat and continues fixing her hair.

He takes two more steps, until he’s by the counter next to the dressing table, and starts fiddling with a hair roller.

“More like astonishing really, that’s the proper word,” she stops doing whatever she was doing, freezes for a second, and he turns around facing her side, his left hand buried in his pocket and his right one still clutching the beauty object, fingers playing with it.

“I may never tell you this Donna, but you’re an incredible actress. And you played amazing,  _ looked _ amazing,” he says the word with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to play it cool, but he’s just flooded by her, and this time the most because he spent all this time fighting with Mike and he’s exhausted and he  _ just misses her,  _ dearly, and the fact that the room is filled with her scent is not helping at all.

“Thank you Harvey,” she breathes out, obviously affected, and she doesn’t know what to say, really, feeling all melted inside out and she’s got a voice internally mocking her and how she’s this weak for him. She sees him take a step closer to her

“Not looked, look amazing,” and he’s got this quiet deep voice that does things to her. She sees him give her a once-over, gliding his eyes across her legs, through that slit and up to her cleavage and face. He holds an eye contact with her and she involuntarily closes her eyes at the more-than compliment.

He takes the final step towards her, stands just behind her and looks straight ahead, eyeing her through the mirror and she looks at herself. She looks super flushed and has this affected gaze and how does she expect him not to do this when she’s looking at him like this, she distantly wonders.

She then gets the courage to look at him, and he’s just standing still, behind her with his arms by his sides and his hands to himself. But his look never falters and she holds his gaze and it’s so powerful. It’s longing and admiration and twelve years of being there and through it all, twelve years of partnership and self-control. But it’s also fear, and panic but one moment her eyes soften at him and the next, he’s circling his arms around her waist and stomach, and he’s tugging her against him, holding her tightly in his arms. He slightly brushes his nose against her neck, up to her ear, whispers

“i can't hold out anymore Donna"

Then sucks her earlobe when he hears her sigh his name. She whimpers when she feels his mouth travelling along her long neck, kissing her flesh softly and it feels like he’s trailing fire. He slides the dress straps simultaneously, and continues his quest to the valley of her neck, then to her shoulder and she's a puddle in his arms. His hands have a mind of their own, sliding on her waist to her sides and going south to her hips. He lowers his left hand even souther, grabbing her thigh through the slit and she shivers at the feeling of his hand, arcs her back and it brings her ass right into his crotch, and she feels him semi hard and pushing slightly back into her. He lifts her leg on a chair by the dressing table and he's got this whole new skin to explore. He doesn't wait a second to slide his palm across her softness and he pushes against her ass at the same time, groaning when he feels her push back.

"Donna", and she knows. She knows exactly what he's saying because she's feeling it too, and she can't gather what's already spilled and flooded the room and them, so she just tries to take what she can get, and she's sure Harvey will do the same, because he's always been taking every crumble she's been giving him through the years,so of fucking course he'll be taking this and gladly. 

She turns around in his arms, and they stop. For a second, they just look at each other and then she sees it in his eyes. The way he loves her. She's always been sure of it, but now, when they're like this she can see it more clearly for the first time. Sure, the other time has been loaded with intimacy even though they've been all horny for each other, but also, the other time doesn't have their history, so to be able now to be like this, after twelve years of choosing each other over and over, she can now see the love he holds for her screaming, just as he must be seeing it in her eyes as well.

He doesn't take more time waiting, locks his lips with hers in a slow kiss, sloppily licking her mouth until she opens it, uniting her tongue with his in a slow languid dance. Something wakes up in the low of his stomach, and he pushes her against the dresser, making her feel his now rock hard dick right between her legs. She reaches for his jacket, slides it from his shoulders to the floor and he lifts her up to sit on the table as he stands right in front of her, never stopping their kisses. He wants to feel more of her but she's slightly pushing him to get access to his pants. He breaks the kiss and looks at her and he knows then and there, that she's not messing around. The next thought gets lost from him because he's feeling her hand palming him and he moans for the first time.

He tries to take off her dress, wants to taste her breasts, her stomach, her pussy, and he fiddles with his hand trying to do just that while his mouth is on her neck and her hand is still on him, but she smartens her grip and he's more than gone. 

"Harvey, I just want you" 

And with that, he buries his hands underneath her dress, across the long slit, and helps her take off her thong, while she helps him with his boxers, lowering them with his pants to his thighs. He rolls up her dress to her waist, and looks deeply in her eyes, silently asking her for one last approval before they cross the line once and for all. 

He finds nothing but longing and desire. 

He palms himself, giving it a few strokes while bumping his head on her folds. She sighs at the contact, already anticipating what's to come and she can't explain to herself the exploding in her chest for the feelings of completion that are overwhelming her. He pushes in and she finally,  _ finally,  _ feels complete. 

He pushes in and out right away. He can't feel patient or self controlled at all, all the hunger for her finally breaking free. He's rocking her desperately, and he almost feels a sob trapped in his throat. Instead of letting it out, he kisses her again, firmly and purposefully, and he can feel her delicate under him and in his arms, and he almost laughs at that because if there's someone small in here, it's him. He feels like she's the only reason why he's living his life, and he feels proud and finally relieved to be with her like this again. After an eternity. 

Her moans get a bit louder and he brushes off the emotions that are threatening to drown him, focusing more on how she feels and how he must give her a much proper release. So he slips off her, falling without thought to his knees, and buries his head between her thighs. He licks her folds and she's moaning even more because  _ what the fuck did he just do  _ and  _ damn, if it's not the hottest thing a guy has ever done to her.  _ He sucks on her clitoris with determination and she falls into the abyss of pleasure, and she swears she feels like she's flying. He gets on his feet, slowly kissing her and she takes him by the hand, once again positioning him with her entrance. He gives a slight push and easily slides all the way in from all her wetness. This time, it doesn't require them a lot for Harvey to reach the no return and he's making a hell lot of effort to not come before she does once again. She looks at his red face and the vein in his forehead, caresses it with her slender fingers and slowly tells him

"Let go for me Harvey" 

He continues for another thirty seconds but the way she whispered his name gets stuck in his head, and he feels overwhelmed. He spills inside, panting forcefully and she's there to ground him, carefully caressing his hair. He's clutching her back, breath still heavy and then feels her chuckle softly. He looks at her and he doesn't know why she's even laughing but he can't hold it, the endorphin running through his veins and he joins her in lazy and sloppy laughter, kisses her in the end and they may don't know what is this or where it's gonna bring them, but she knows and he knows that this is the most happy they've ever felt since a seriously long time, and for now, it's more than enough. 

"How about you gather your things and I can, for once, properly get you home?" 

"What happened to dinner?" her sultry voice teases him for his previous offer and he smiles at her broadly. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm planning to eat until I'm full tonight" 

She pushes against his chest and it causes him to step out a bit, and he laughs at her, starting to tidy up himself and helping her with her dress. Once they're all ready to go, she stops for a second, before closing the door, and goes back to the room to collect the bouquet of flowers he gave her at the beginning of the night. And he feels his own flowers blossoming inside his chest, bringing him the most proud and warm feelings ever. 


End file.
